Chinese Patent No. CN200520113907.5 discloses an electrical connector, which includes an insulating body provided with a plurality of receiving slots, and a plurality of terminals respectively received in the receiving slots. Each of the terminals includes a base fixed in the receiving slot and an arm portion bent upwards and extending from the base. The arm portion includes a first C-shaped bent portion bent upwards and extending from a top edge of the base, and a second C-shaped bent portion bent upwards in a direction opposite to the first C-shaped bent portion, and a connecting section is formed between the first C-shaped bent portion and the second C-shaped bent portion. The second C-shaped bent portion extends obliquely upwards to form an extending section. A contact portion is located at one end of the extending section. The length of the connecting section is substantially equal to that of the extending section, and the contact portion is always maintained above the first C-shaped bent portion. In a process of pressing a chip module to the contact portion, the contact portion basically moves straight down, and the arm portion of the terminal undergoes a small lateral displacement.
The electrical connector further includes a fastener for fastening the chip module to the insulating body.
In the process of pressing the chip module to the terminals, the terminal is deformed mainly due to compression. Along with downward deformation of the terminal, the compression force gradually increases. Accordingly, the normal force received by the terminal gradually increases, where the normal force substantially rises linearly.
Due to the manufacturing tolerance of the terminals and the assembly tolerance of the terminals assembled to the electrical connector, the contact portions of the terminals are at different heights and not in the same plane, so that the chip module needs to be pressed downward by a long stroke in order to overcome the tolerances. If a short downward pressing stroke is applied to the terminals, the downward pressing stroke is insufficient to enable all the terminals to be in stable contact with the chip module, resulting in a poor contact.
In addition, currently in the industry, the number of terminals in the electrical connector becomes increasingly large, and the fastener needs to be pressed downwards by a long stroke to enable the terminals to be in close contact with the chip module. However, the long downward pressing stroke causes a large normal force, which leads to a large total normal force by the terminals in the connector, which easily causes damage to the fastener in the pressing process. Moreover, when intending to fasten the fastener, an operator or a user needs to operate the fastener with a large force, which makes the operation difficult, and affects adversely the durability of the connector and the fastener.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.